


情人节捣蛋鬼

by Soramizu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, TimDick - Freeform, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森再也受不了迪克和提姆一边卿卿我我一边扫荡他的冰箱了，他决定和布鲁斯以及达米安整这对小情侣一顿





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一个聪明反被聪明误的故事

杰森·彼得·陶德，二十三岁，男，恋爱次数零，撩妹水平低于幼儿园级。他本是一个独自住在哥谭近郊的，一心扑在自己红头罩工作上的事业型男人，如今却要收留两个看起来生活不能自理的家伙过夜，还要无偿提供食物药品和热水。  
“你们就不能滚回庄园？”  
“因为你这里近啊，小翅膀。”  
“庄园在哥谭另一头，太远了，大红。”  
迪克和提姆纷纷脱了自己又脏又破的制服，坐在地上勾肩搭背地说。  
“我保证我们不会把你这里弄乱弄脏。”迪克说，“我可以帮你打扫。”  
“你可拉倒吧，我宁愿去买个扫地机器人让你坐在上面。”杰森说，把家里的医疗箱放到他面前。  
“我可以帮你远程控制扫地机器人，让他打扫的更干净。”提姆说，看着迪克打开医疗箱，夹出酒精棉给他清理伤口。  
“谢了小红，我觉得玩具遥控车已经不适合你的岁数了。”杰森皱着眉走到厨房给这两个祖宗做夜宵吃。迪克一边用酒精棉球擦拭提姆的伤口一边往厨房张望：“唉，小翅膀还是一如既往的嘴巴毒但是身体很诚实呢。”  
“嗷！”提姆惨叫一声。  
“哦提宝！”迪克放下手里的棉球，“我弄疼你了吗？！”  
“你弄疼我了，你老看杰森。”  
“好我不看他了。”  
“亲我一下。”  
“滚出去！”杰森在厨房吼到，“滚出我的家！”  
提姆和迪克背过身去吻了吻对方，当杰森看不见，气的他只能咬牙切齿的给鸡蛋温柔的翻个面，扭过脸不管那对小情侣处理个伤口都要卿卿我我的。  
“我要给你缝合了哦。”  
“来吧，我准备好了。”提姆绷起脸。“嗷！”  
“坚持一下提米。”  
“缝一处亲一下。”  
“好好。”  
“你们好好缝合行吗？！不需要亲耳朵！他都二十岁了！”  
“哦，大红我知道你心里酸溜溜的。”  
“你在嫉妒，小翅膀。”  
“我没有！”杰森这次在煎培根。  
“说实话，杰森，你打算什么时候对布鲁斯——”  
“你再说我就让你死在焗豆你，提摩西。”  
“哦，谁让你说梦话说出来了，小翅膀。”迪克耸耸肩，手上动作娴熟给提姆漂亮的缝合了伤口。“如果你愿意我可以教你怎么把伤口缝的更漂亮，毕竟家里除了阿尔弗雷德就是我的技术最好了。”  
“……他不需要我，他有阿尔弗雷德。”杰森哼了一声，从冰箱里拿出生火腿和生菜叶。  
“话不能这么说，我还每周要去迪克那里吃几顿。”提姆打了个呵欠，“虽然基本上都是忘记吃饭才被他带回家的。”  
“你没被麦片包装盒和垃圾砸死真是幸运，小红。”把面包盖上，最简单的火腿培根蛋三明治，杰森做了几个端出来，“他那狗窝像个仓库，我去了一次就不想去了。”  
“谁让你有洁癖，小翅膀。”迪克反驳，“现在我有好好收拾干净。”  
“因为我经常会去。”  
“你们他妈的给我放下三明治然后滚出去。”

情人节的凌晨提姆和迪克是在哥谭的夜晚中度过的，然后他们去骚扰了杰森，快到清晨时他们才缝合好了伤口，吃了东西，洗了澡——被杰森警告不许在浴室做爱——，上了药，拉开杰森家客厅的沙发床睡下。剩下一个劳碌命的杰森·陶德，一边把他们的制服洗干净，一边看看能不能修补，最后筋疲力竭的倒进床里，和枕头共赴梦乡。  
他对情人节不敏感，毕竟他没有情人，他只有他的头罩，他的匕首，他的AK47沙漠之鹰巴雷特，他的植物们，他还要忙着每天向家具打招呼，除非看见街上卖花的花童和超市门口的促销广告他才会想起来。或者说，大概是经常看见提姆自从和迪克搞到一起后，他习惯了，这两个人交往后常来骚扰他——不过提姆，他还能理解，小红还年轻，和他关系也好。可是迪基你他妈都二十八了，怎么还跟十八似的以骚扰他吃空他的冰箱为乐呢？！  
因为晚睡所以晚起的杰森愤愤的放下牛奶杯子，看着这对差了八岁的情侣临走时扫荡到就剩下牛奶的冰箱，觉得自己要气到爆炸。  
——不行，我得报复他们。  
杰森犹豫再三，最后觉得稍微牺牲一点并没什么，他实在是很气，因为他昨天刚塞满了冰箱。  
于是他拨通了布鲁斯的电话。  
布鲁斯那天罕见的去参加了集团的述职会，各国的区域总裁刚刚向他报告了全球韦恩集团的业绩报告——卢修斯正忙于哥谭本地工厂的事情，所以今天是他来开会，这实在是罕见，因为大家都知道他通常只参加董事会和十分重要的会议，签十分重要的文件，其他都交给卢修斯打理。  
“杰森？”会议一直开到了下午，布鲁斯刚刚回到办公室并嘱咐秘书他要休息一下，除了额外的那几个人之外不许放行，杰森的电话来的十分恰巧。  
“……布鲁斯，我觉得我要和你商量些事。”杰森是闭着眼说出来的这句话，就这一句足够他丢上一个月的自尊心了。“我今天可以回去一趟吗？”  
“……你别动，我这就去接你。”  
“不，等等，我有腿有车布鲁斯——布鲁斯？！”  
杰森现在后悔了，他妈的老蝙蝠就要知道他住哪儿了，现在逃跑还来得及吗？  
压制住想把自己家炸个赶紧什么线索都不留的冲动，杰森选择洗了个澡，然后换身干净衣服，权当回去看看阿尔弗雷德。然而他刚穿上内裤，就有人敲门了。  
“杰森？”布鲁斯的声音，杰森一听条件反射捞起头罩扒上窗户要跑，几秒钟后他选择从窗户上下来穿上裤子去开门。  
“……嗨，布鲁斯。”不能粗鲁对待他，不能，你还要报复迪基和小红，你不能——  
“你好像长胖了点，杰森。”布鲁斯试图用阿尔弗雷德常对杰森说的“长胖或者瘦了”的关怀方式对杰森进行友善问候，结果杰森一听当场把门板甩在他的脸上。  
——哦，失败了，阿尔弗雷德。你这一招一点都不好使啊，他明显生气了。  
屋里杰森关上门紧张的看着自己的肚子是不是有赘肉了——并没有，八块腹肌十分明显，是不是自己肌肉变多了变壮了？他迅速抓起T恤套上，再次打开门，布鲁斯正在门外给阿尔弗雷德发短信发到一半：你这一招不好用阿尔弗雷德，然后门就开了。  
“……你速度挺快的，老头子。”杰森一脸别扭地说，表情十分不自然，“你要不要进屋。”  
布鲁斯一听，十分自然的迈了进去。  
“我想和你商量个事。”杰森关了门，和布鲁斯坐进沙发里。  
“什么事？”  
“关于迪基鸟和小红的。”

提姆今天白天要去泰坦塔，傍晚才能回来，迪克则要上班，警察可不过情人节，不过幸好他是早班，下午时候就能下班。  
“我们先回一趟庄园——”  
“嗯，我已经告诉阿尔弗雷德今天不在庄园吃饭了。”  
“然后晚上一起夜巡。”  
“已经通知布鲁斯了。”  
“达米安呢？”  
“他保证不会拔出武士刀砍你。”  
“噗嗤！”  
“格雷森！别打电话了我们有任务了！”  
“好的好的我就来！我先挂了提米，下午在庄园见。”  
迪克挂了电话，开车去了现场，提姆继续在泰坦塔里忙着他的事情，接着他的通讯器响了。  
“德雷克。”达米安的声音传过来。“大新闻，父亲带陶德回来了。”  
“什么？！”

杰森和布鲁斯谈了半个小时，关于迪克和提姆这对儿年轻情侣给他带来的麻烦。这个月他换了五回安全屋，然而红罗宾总能找到他，每次来他的医疗箱和冰箱都会被扫荡一空，除此之外还要给他们做夜宵，看他们恩恩爱爱。“这真的给我带来了很大的麻烦。”杰森说，十分严肃，“这严重的影响到了我的生活。”  
“其实很好解决，杰森。”布鲁斯点头，“这的确很烦，我知道。”  
“怎么解决？”  
“你也谈恋爱就好了。”  
“……现在请你也滚出去还来得及吗？”

“虽然陶德和父亲一起回来了，不过他们从进了书房之后就开始吵架。”达米安说。  
“你有在听内容吗？”  
“啧，不用你说，我当然在听。”达米安听着窃听器里的动静，“等等，德雷克，陶德有和父亲交往吗？”  
“什么？！”  
“有没有！”  
“我怎么知道！昨天杰森还说没有！”  
“我这就去砍了他！”  
“你等等！”  
达米安果然等了等。  
“你别冲动。”提姆赶紧拨通了迪克的手机，“他们说什么了？”  
“陶德要和父亲分手，父亲很伤心的样子。”  
“你千万别砍了杰森，达米安，不然你父亲会更伤心，迪克也会伤心。”  
“来不及了德雷克，我要冲进去了。”提姆听见达米安拔出武士刀的声音，接着通讯就被挂断了，而迪克的手机也接通了。  
“迪克不好了！杰森和布鲁斯要分手了！”  
迪克差点一方向盘开进路边绿化带里去。  
“你说什么？！你再说一次？！”  
“格雷森你好好开车啊啊啊啊——”

“我想整德雷克好久了，你们确定这样行吗？”  
“没问题的，蝙蝠宝宝，我想整他们两个好久了。”  
“虽然不是什么有害的事情，但是你得保证以后每个月回来两次。”  
“好好，我保证，老头子，需要我对着我的头罩起誓吗？”  
“走正门。”  
“好好好走正门。”


End file.
